An efficient one-pot synthetic route to JM3100 (AMD3100), a highly potent inhibitor of HIC multiplication entering clinical trials, is reported based on temporary protection of the cyclam followed by reaction with p,p"-dibromoxylene and deprotection to give the bis-cyclam. The structure of the compound was confirmed by mass spectrometry. This route can readily be adapted to the production of analogs of JM1300.